


we love a lot, so we only lose a little.

by minimemeyoongi



Series: seventeen ft. writing prompts [3]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Breakfast, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Eating, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Husbands, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Kim Mingyu-centric, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Mornings, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hopefully, lmao lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/pseuds/minimemeyoongi
Summary: "You stay safe when you leave, okay?"orWonwoo and Mingyu get ready for the day ahead.





	we love a lot, so we only lose a little.

**Author's Note:**

> title, which has no connection to the work below, is taken from fall out boy's death valley, because apparently, that's going to be my concept for this entire series.

The blaring, dissonant sound of the alarms woke Mingyu up first. It always woke Mingyu up first. He opened his eyes slowly despite his urge to push both of the ringing phones to the floor. Mingyu looked up to see his husband unbothered and still fast asleep. He wished, as he always did, that he was a heavy sleeper just like Wonwoo.

Mingyu pecked the still sleeping Wonwoo's jaw and wriggled out of his embrace, just enough to reach out for both of their phones. The phones were forcefully pulled away from their chargers, a bad habit Mingyu kept on telling himself to quit, and brought up to Mingyu's face. Mingyu dismissed the alarm on his phone first, then on Wonwoo's. Once the only thing Mingyu could hear was Wonwoo's steady breathing, Mingyu threw the phones somewhere behind him, two thudding sounds being heard as the phones hit the carpeted floor; yet another bad habit he had to quit.

He draped his arm around Wonwoo's waist once more, where it had originally been before he woke up. Wonwoo's body automatically moved against Mingyu's, arms tightening around Mingyu's body once more. Mingyu closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into Wonwoo's chest, his hair probably tickling Wonwoo's chin.

Five more minutes.

\--

The second round of alarms began and this time Mingyu was fully awake and ready to get out of bed. So that's exactly what he did, even if all he wanted to do was to stay in the warmth of Wonwoo's arms. Mingyu closed the bedroom door behind him and made his way into the kitchen.

Wonwoo didn't tell Mingyu any preferences for today's breakfast, so today breakfast was up to Mingyu. He looked through their fridge and decided on a simple breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and toast.

The bacon was cooked and crispy and the eggs were slowly cooking when a pair of arms slithering around Mingyu's waist made him jump. Mingyu turned in Wonwoo's hold to face him and let his husband bury his face in his chest.

"Hey, Wonu." Mingyu placed his chin on Wonwoo's head.

Wonwoo breathed out in reply.

"It's just bacon and eggs today, I hope you're okay with that," says Mingyu, the hand that wasn't holding a spatula running up and down Wonwoo's back.

"Yeah, it's fine,"

A glance behind him told Mingyu he needed to get the eggs out of the pan or else they would be overcooked. "Hey, I need to get the food," he murmurs into Wonwoo's hair, damp from the shower.

Wonwoo groans, but steps back anyway.

Mingyu successfully transfers the egg on a plate and cracks another one to cook. Wonwoo sits on the counter a little away from the stove, watching Mingyu move in his territory. Mingyu moves the oil around, the egg white slowly going from transparent to translucent as it starts to cook. He lowers the heat until the fire is just small blue flickers and sets the spatula down on the plate of bacon and eggs. Mingyu makes his way over to Wonwoo, stepping in between his legs, resting his hands on Wonwoo's waist.

Wonwoo is already in his work attire, as he always is when he leaves their bedroom and joins Mingyu in their kitchen. He's fresh from the shower, the smell of their shampoo evident in the air. Wonwoo's wearing a black polo with thin white stripes today, paired with his usual black slacks and usual black shoes. His tie is draped around his shoulders, waiting to be tied.

Mingyu admires Wonwoo a little bit longer, and Wonwoo does the same to his husband. Mingyu was still in the clothes he wore to sleep, his hair still ruffled, one side sticking up. His shirt leans more to his right side, exposing more of his shoulder and collarbone there, and Wonwoo fixes it.

It was always Wonwoo who got ready first, always him who left the house first. Mingyu's job is much more flexible than Wonwoo's, so they had come to the mutual agreement that Mingyu would let Wonwoo use the bathroom and dress up first while he prepares their breakfast. They had established this routine two months into living with each other, and ever since then their mornings ran smoothly. It had been like that for the past four years they've lived together.

Mingyu leans in and kisses Wonwoo. Just a small peck on the lips. He then proceeds to plant kisses all over Wonwoo's face : on his cheeks, forehead, eyelids, nose, the sides of his lips, on his jaw. He continues to kiss Wonwoo everywhere when Wonwoo laughs and pushes him away, reminding him about the food he was cooking.

Mingyu jumps away from Wonwoo quickly, rushing to the pan. He moves the egg from the pan onto the plate and offs the stove. Mingyu goes back to Wonwoo, back in between his legs, and kisses him all over the place again.

Wonwoo holds Mingyu's face, effectively stopping Mingyu's advances and putting a pout on Mingyu's lips. They look into each other's eyes with small smiles on their faces. Wonwoo brings Mingyu closer and joins their lips together. Soon their tongues follow and they're locked in a deep kiss. Mingyu's thumbs rub up and down Wonwoo's waist. Wonwoo wraps his arms around Mingyu's shoulders. Their chests press together as their kiss becomes deeper.

They break away when Mingyu runs out of air, because he's always the first to run out of air when they kiss, and Mingyu moves his hands under Wonwoo's thighs. With a breath he lifts Wonwoo from the counter and, with Wonwoo on top of him, sits down on a chair. Mingyu uses his long arms to reach for the plate of eggs and bacon, then the plate of toasted bread, placing the plates one by one on the table.

"What time is it?" Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo leans away from Mingyu to look at his watch. "Seven forty - five,"

Mingyu whines. "Why do you only have fifteen minutes left?"

Wonwoo scoffs, "maybe because you took your time kissing me,"

Mingyu pinches Wonwoo's waist. "You liked it, so whatever."

Wonwoo reaches behind him to get the plate of bacon and eggs. He puts one toasted bread on top of the food and brings the plate in the middle of him and Mingyu. He takes a bite out of the toast and forks a piece of egg into his mouth. Mingyu opens his mouth so Wonwoo feeds him the same toasted bread and a piece of egg as well.

They continue breakfast like that, with Wonwoo sitting on Mingyu and Mingyu making sure Wonwoo doesn't fall backwards. Wonwoo continues to feed them both until all the food is gone and Wonwoo only has five minutes left until he leaves for work.

They brush their teeth side by side in the bathroom. It's a little cramped, with Mingyu's wider shoulders and larger body. But it's fine, because they've gotten used to it. In the mirror they smile at each other with foam on their lips. Mingyu purposefully shoves Wonwoo with his hips as he hunches down to wash his mouth and Wonwoo shoves him back.

Mingyu and Wonwoo are at the door soon after, sharing another long kiss. While Wonwoo's arms are still around Mingyu's waist, Mingyu's fingers skitter around to tie Wonwoo's tie. They break away once Mingyu finishes with Wonwoo's tie.

"You stay safe when you leave, okay?" Wonwoo runs his hands down Mingyu's chest.

Mingyu nods. "You too," he kisses Wonwoo's forehead.

"I will. Bye, Gyu." Wonwoo twists open the door and is already one foot down the steps when his wrist is grabbed and he's turned back around.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mingyu asks, pouting.

Wonwoo thinks for a few seconds. He wraps one arm around Mingyu's neck to pull him down. Then, he plants a quick kiss on Mingyu's lips because he really has to go. Wonwoo watches in amusement as Mingyu turns pink, his ears going red.

Mingyu brings his hand in between them, showing Wonwoo's wallet. Both their heads tip down to look at it. "I meant this, but okay."

Wonwoo tilts his head to the side, patting his pockets. Surely that wallet in Mingyu's hands was his. He grabs it and makes sure it's safely in his back pocket. "Thankyou, Mingyu. I have to go now,"

Mingyu kisses him one last time before letting him go. His ears are still red. "Yeah. Bye, Wonu."

Wonwoo gives Mingyu one last smile and heads down the little steps on the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> jshsk i absolutely HATE myself because this was supposed to be mingyu forgetting something and wonwoo being kissed but i left this work alone for weeks, like i do to all my other works, and forgot how things were supposed to go. i want. 2 dye.
> 
> ANYWAY i'm sorry this meanie thing is shorter than all my other works,, it's just that,, while i ship meanie (i ship all possible seventeen ships i'm very open sksjks) i ship gyuhao more than meanie,, so it's like,, i can't really relate,, JSHSKSJSKA IM SORRY MEANIE SHIPPERS but!! did y'all notice in the beginning that wonwoo was the big spoon hehe MINGYU IS THE LITTLE SPOON YOU CANNOT CHANGE MY MIND
> 
> inspired by [ this prompt!! ](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174967158727/person-a-is-about-to-leave-for-work-or-insert-any)
> 
> when i saw this prompt!! i was just!! wow!! this is definitely a mingyu and wonwoo thing!!
> 
> anyway!! thanku thankyou for reading this!! i hope you guys enjoyed reading domestic husbands mingyu and wonwoo!! big spoon and cuddly wonwoo and little spoon and kissy mingyu!! i tried my best to make them as cute as possible, did i succeed :^(
> 
> please check out my other[ works! ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimemeyoongi/works)
> 
> // here's my (very inactive) twitter account! [@minimemeyoongi](https://twitter.com/minimemeyoongi)


End file.
